Spider, The Second Encounter
by Harbinger XIII
Summary: Lightning encounters her worse fear once again, what hilarity will ensue? Sequel to "Spider" Please read and review!:D


Authors note:Hey thanks for reading! This is a sequel to my original story, "Spider." If you haven't read that yet don't worry, You can read them in whatever order you want! If you like this story I suggest you take a look a it though. Please review even if you think it's terrible and I shouldn't quit my day job:P

Spider, The Second Encounter.

Lightning laid down on her back onto her comfy pillow top bed. She buried her hands between her pillow and the mattress happily feeling the comfort of the soft fabric. She looked at the clock siting on her night stand. It read 2:30 AM. "Ugh, shouldn't have stayed up to watch The Bold and The Beautiful." She whispered to herself caressing her tired eyes. She stretched her arms out letting out a big yawn then closing her eyes. She was half asleep when she felt something skitter across her face. "No, Hope..." She giggled in a shallow dream state. "That's really inappropriate..." She said to herself next then letting out another giggle.

She felt another skitter but this time across her nose. "Ugh, Go away Snow, no one likes you go back to the Jersey Shore..." She said angrily apparently dreaming about Snow. Her arm spasmed upward as she dreamt of punching him square in the nose. She smiled contently after. She felt something on her lip this time opening her eyes. "What the?" She picked something up off her lip and examined it her eyes were blurry so she blinked a few times to restore clarity. "Oh my god!" She shrieked as she realized she was holding a brown spider no bigger than a quarter.

She jumped out of her bed frantically dropping the spider into the floor she fell into her nightstand spilling its contents as the spider ran in circles confused and scared. Lightning let out a shriek running towards her bedroom door and out into the hallway. "What's wrong!?" Hope asked running out from his room holding his gunblade in only his boxers. "S..Spider!" Lightning yelled. Running down the hall. "What the?" Snow came out of his room in his boxers and a T-shirt. "Whoa!" He yelled out as a spider came running out of Lightnings room scared not knowing where to go. Hope frantically shot at the small creature missing it.

Lightning bolted towards the front door Hope following and Snow ran back into his room shutting the door. "What's wrong?" Serah asked him putting her bra on. "S..Spider!" Snow replied shoving towels under the door incase it tried to venture into their room.

Lightning slipped on the living room tile falling onto her stomache and Hope tripping over her landing on his side. "Get away from me!" Lightning yelled out as the spider scurried about confused in their living room. She grabbed Hope pushing him infront of her. "What the hell Lightning? You said you'd protect me!" He yelled out. "Sorry, But there's a statute of limitations!" She replied keeping him infront of her. Hope stomped his feet trying to scare away the spider.

"What is all this nonsense!? I was trying to sleep!" Serah yelled charging into the living room stomping on the spider killing it. "This is the second time you've overreacted about this! THE SECOND!" She acosted. "IT'S JUST A SPIDER!" She yelled angrily her scowl worse then Lightning's. She tugged on her hair and stomped back into her bedroom slamming the door.

Hope and Lightning sat in silence and Snow came out from his bedroom and into the living room. "Er, we're not telling anyone about this right?" He asked. Lightning and Hope nodded as a knock came from the door. Lightning got up answering it to see a police officer with his gun drawn. "We heard gunshots! is everything okay!?" He asked. "Gunshots? Don't know anything about that." Lightning answered. The man looked at her suspiciously. "If you say so." He said putting his gun away. "Well, goodnight." Lightning said blankly. The officer nodded and walked away Lightning closing the door behind him letting out a sigh.

"Well, off to bed." She commanded to Snow and Hope who both nodded. They three walked down the hallway Snow leading but making a sudden stop outside the doorway to Lightning's room. "What?" Hope asked not able to get by him due to the narrow hallway. Snow slowly turned his head left a grin forming on his face. He started giggling then all out hysterically laughing. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He roared holding his stomache laughing hysterically. "What?" Hope asked. "Oh my god. HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hope peered into the room to see what Snow was laughing so hard at. A sudden sense of horror filled Lightning her face turning red. Hope facepalmed his expression stoic at the sight of a pink vibrator that fell out of one of the drawers in Lightning's nightstand when she knocked it over.

"HAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAHHHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Snow roared even louder. "Hey, Snow." Lightning called Hope stepped to the side of the hallway letting Lightning get past him. "Huh?" Snow said worriedly turning towards her as a fist collided with his face. "That's a dream come true." Lightning said to herself. "Erm, I'm going to go to bed." Hope said sheepishly then hurrying to his bedroom. The now out cold Snow laid on his back infront of Lightning's door she stepped on him to get through to her bedroom. She closed the door then locked it laying down once again comfortably in her bed and relaxed she closed her eyes drifting off into a deep relaxed sleep.

The End.

Authors note:Hope you liked it:p maybe I'll even make a third installment if this gets enough positive feedback. ^_^ 


End file.
